


Angel of Small Death

by Verdandi_Stormborn



Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU
Genre: Dark Clark Kent, F/M, Kidnapping, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verdandi_Stormborn/pseuds/Verdandi_Stormborn
Summary: Clark was sweet. Caring. That's what everybody told you. That you over analyse everything. That you read to much in things. But you could not shake the feeling that he had something to hide
Relationships: Clark Kent/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Angel of Small Death

**Author's Note:**

> This was pretty much the first thing I ever wrote and Published on Tumblr. I dont even know.

Clark was sweet. Caring. That's what everybody told you. That you over analyse everything. That you read to much in things. But you could not shake the feeling that he had something to hide. A darkness behind this white smile. You couldn't shake the feeling that his eyes followed you everywhere. Even when he was not in the room. You always had the feeling of heaviness. You saw him on work -which was normal. You were colleges after all. But you started to spotted him everywhere. On the market where he just happened to grab the same fruit as you. Awkward laughing and a shy smile later he invited you to coffee. You declined. And saw him again in the cinema this evening. Where he sat behind you in the dark. It felt like he would breathe down your neck.

After a few such incidence and him pressing you for a date- always polite always smiling, you agreed- not knowing how else getting him to stop. You thought, if you just said yes and have a few dates you could tell him that "it is me not you","it would just not click"and that you are "sorry and I hope you find the perfect person". But....

You really had fun on the date. Clark was a real nerd. Awkward but really sweet. You still couldn't shake the feeling but you shrugged it off as you big city gut being overprotective of you. He kissed you goodbye on your doorsteps. On the check and disappeared in the darkness of the night while you got inside. You smiled to yourself as you recapped the night in your head. The too big pizza. The shared tiramisu afterwards. The conversation which flowed between you two.

At that you stepped in your flat. Or you wanted but instead you stepped into a brick wall of a man. Before you could fall of the impact he had your arm in a strong grip. You gasp and locked up- confused "I didn't know you would be so fast upstairs y/n. I don't want you to hurt yourself" it was a deep voice, dark and grumbling. You shrieked back, but he would budge. "I'm glad we had a good time today. I want that for us. Good times I mean. But seeing how easy it was for me to get in, i begin to think that this place is not the safest around. I can't have that" and with that CLARK (??????WHAT THE FUCK????) had you in a tight grip and jumped out of the window. All your protest died in your throat. Panic clawed its way in your brain and made it hard to breath.

He looked over her form, not really knowing what to do next. Sure. He wanted her to be safe and sound with him but taking her in was spontaneous. He wanted to watch her sleep originally but as he found the windows unlocked he decided that he could not let her there. Unsafe. Exposed to everything what the world had to dish out. After all- people worshipped him as the perfect being-godlike. He couldn't be wrong here? She was way to pressures, to vulnerable. So he, after the date, he got in her apartment, which was way too easy, and just took her. And now here she was. Here being his secret cave far away from everything what could harm her and the outside way to harsh for her to leave him before she learned that it was for her own good. She stirred in her slumber, not yet waking up, and he sighted. He hoped the next conversation would turn out better than the last one. She had screamed, pleaded and spit in is face, venomous and bitter. He didn't understand. Not really. Couldn't she see that he did this for her?

All the events from the prior night came floating back as you slowly came back to consciousness. You couldn't wrap your head around the idea that Clark....just took you. And FLEW out of the window and over the ocean. You tried, really tried to get him to turn around. Please. Turn around. You can't just take me. And how dare you doing this to me and to my friends. He coughed at that and asked curious if you really thought that anybody would care that you are just gone. You could just stare blank at him at that. He was right. There was no one. Not one single soul that would not continue on with their live when you would never come back. Your boss would be annoyed that he had to replace you sure but other than that? You worked, get home, eat, cook clean, sleep, rinse and repeat. A circle of boredom and nothingness. You knew that it was not okay to take you and you swear to yourself that you would fight him every step. You had to.


End file.
